


My Gift for Christmas

by MagitekElite



Category: Ederra - Fandom, EdgarxTerra - Fandom, EdgarxTina - Fandom, Final Fantasy 6, Final Fantasy VI
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagitekElite/pseuds/MagitekElite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author: MagitekElite<br/>Date: 23rd of December, Christmas special piece.<br/>Time: Late.<br/>Story: A Christmas story with Edgar and Terra</p>
<p>Notes: I referenced to my friend's fanfiction, (The God Slayer) over at Fanfiction.net, where Edgar & Terra is going. She has been a great friend, so...yay! Anyway, enjoy! :33</p></blockquote>





	My Gift for Christmas

My gift (for Christmas)

It was a day before Christmas now, the 24th. Figaro was thriving with activity of people cheerful for the next day's event. The guards helped decorate the court a few weeks previous, and now, it was a glowing beauty for all of Figaro to see.

And Terra was given the room before the courtyard, to view her very first Christmas in splendor. She had been nervous about accepting the room from Edgar, her 'boyfriend' of a few months now. He had honestly, or so she thought, confessed his feelings to her on her birthday, which had called a problem with Locke and Celes—who generally felt as if Edgar had put her on spot.

But Terra was happy. She didn't know how or when she developed her feelings for Edgar, they just came one day and she found herself thinking about him all the time. She didn't tell anyone, but she was very happy when Edgar confessed on her birthday. She felt so light-headed and began at that instant to lose that grasp of loneliness. Since she moved in with her children—who Edgar adored and they adored him—she spent all the free time she had after the kids with him. She'd talk with him for hours and hours, watching him read papers, watch his gentle blue eyes full of wisdom show the most compassion when he looked at children suffering and his smile. It was lovely, warm, full of life, spirited and friendly. She couldn't help but think ' _and it's just mine_ '. He wouldn't smile _that_ smile at another woman, he wouldn't look at another woman the way he looked at her, he wouldn't hug another woman the way he hugged her. Edgar was hers, her lover, her life, her family, her sprit and her reason.

And she could remember their first kiss vividly; gentle and warm, loving and holding. A smile of happiness crossed her face whenever she thought of him, spoke of him, heard of him or even saw him. She couldn't help her happiness, she couldn't cage it. She had done that before, after her father's death with the Fall of Kefka, and she never wanted to feel it again. Edgar wouldn't inflict pain, she could feel it. Something told her he was honest about what he said. That he really cherished her. And she cherished him, more than anything, yet she didn't know how to word it. One day, she would find a way to say it.

But tomorrow, on Christmas, she had to meet with Edgar.

Edgar had been sitting at his desk, nervously thinking over his decision. What would she say to him? What would the Chancellor say? Oh Edgar knew "She is not yet proper to lead beside you! She is young and confused—at the start of her life!"

Edgar didn't want to hear that, not from anyone. Terra was a brave young woman with a heart of gold and a brilliant understanding of both the world and the people of the world, and of things no other could offer insight on. She was his light, his heart, his life and soon, if she agrees, his wife and queen.

When Edgar had mentioned this prior to Locke, he heard much of the same he believed he would hear from the Chancellor.

"What's wrong with you? You just started dating a few months ago! Slow down! She's just a kid!"

Edgar had said words he had never said before that day. Words he thought he'd never know or feel. They shocked him, and yet, made him happy. "I love her Cole, with all my heart." And that had shocked the thief as well, for he stood for a long moment and then smiled and wished him luck.

He hoped she'd say yes, that she'd love his gift. But he couldn't help but feel a bit of nervous jitter of a "no" from her. He was meeting her today, in secret from everyone, at a special place he held dear to him; an oasis in the desert.

When he made it to their meet point he saw her standing shyly by the carriage. Oh how she took his breath away! She was wearing a light yellow sundress with brown sandals and a large, straw hat to keep the desert's heat sun off of her face. She looked so beautiful; her purple eyes, her mint green hair, her smile that sent his mind soaring and his heart racing. Her voice was so gentle, so warm and full of life. Her skin pale and soft, matched so well with her innocent demeanor. She was his angel, and he wouldn't let go of her.

He coughed as he approached her and smiled when she turned. "M'dear." He took her hand and kissed it softly. "I had a horrible feeling I'd be enjoying the company of none today."

Terra shook her head. "Why wouldn't I go?" he seemed to have taken to long to answer, as Terra's face suddenly went to a worried expression.

"There is but one reason for my worries, m'dear. I'll express them later, I promise. In the mean time, shall I…?" he offered her his hand and she took it and let him help her into the carriage.

When they arrived at the Oasis, Terra smiled. "This is where you wanted to take me?"

"I suppose I was a little vague." He commented as he got out of the carriage and went to the other side to open her door and help her out. When she was out, she frowned at him.

"You said to dress like I was at a beach."

"I did, didn't I?" he teased, taking her hand and leading her off. She laughed a bit.

"Yes, you were very vague Edgar." He stopped her by a little cliff overlooking a little body of water and gestured ahead of them, which confused Terra. "What?"

Edgar laughed. "I wanted to show you my most treasured place that I love to be at…well, I used to come here."

"And what stopped you?" she pondered, sitting beside him on a flat rock surface. Edgar shrugged.

"Something new called me. This place is just a memory now, but it is one I wanted to share with you."

"Edgar…is there something wrong? You have been acting weird lately."

"Me?" he looked ahead of himself and then smiled. "I'm fine. I do, however, have something for you." He reached into his pocket and Terra gasped.

"But…but I didn't get anything for you." She said in horror. Edgar frowned at her. "I'm a horrible person! I'm so sorry, Edgar! I didn't have any gil, so I—"

"Terra, Terra!" he took her hands to calm her. "Please, you don't have to get me anything." She looked down.

"It…feels wrong." She muttered, shamed.

"I couldn't ask for a thing, Terra, other than your happiness." He leaned in and kissed her cheek tenderly before pulling away to hold a little black box to her. "Open it, dear." Terra accepted the box and gently opened it; shock covered her mouth.

"E-Edgar—"

"It is the one that I thought you' love, one I thought you'd look great with."

"But…but Edgar—"

"Please don't make me take it back, Terra."

"But why?" she asked, staring at the diamond ring he had shown her before…the same ring his mother wore.

"I…" Edgar took the ring and then her hand as he knelt down on one knee, which confused Terra even more. "I love you Terra, more than I thought was possible for a man." He slid the ring on her middle finger and watched a worried expression pass on her face. "Will you marry me and make me the happiest man in the world?"

_M-marry?_ She thought, at first shocked. And then she smiled and jumped on Edgar and gave him a tight hug. He could hear her crying 'yes' over and over again and wrapped his arms around her waist and held her small frame against his, delighted by the feel of her skin and the warmth it brought. By this time, her straw hat had fallen off.

He laughed when she pulled back to look at the ring and then back at his face before she blushed, embarrassed by how she reacted. "Please don't stop smiling, Terra. It makes my heart float." Her blush increased, but she smiled and hugged Edgar again.

"I love you Edgar. I will get you a gift, I promise." He closed his eyes at her promise and smiled. _Oh Terra….before when you said you had nothing to give me as a gift, you were wrong_ — _you are my gift. My life's gift and my happiness. You are my life now._

"Terra?"

"Yes…?"

"Thank you…for what you've given me."

"I gave you…?" she looked into his eyes, confused.

"Your heart…that's my gift. Thank you." He leaned in and kissed her lips passionately.

* * *

_A piece I cooked up a while ago and presented on Fanfiction.net. I actually love this site more now and wanted to share! :)  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Author: MagitekElite  
> Date: 23rd of December, Christmas special piece.  
> Time: Late.  
> Story: A Christmas story with Edgar and Terra
> 
> Notes: I referenced to my friend's fanfiction, (The God Slayer) over at Fanfiction.net, where Edgar & Terra is going. She has been a great friend, so...yay! Anyway, enjoy! :33


End file.
